roguelegendfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hay-Only Farm Strat
If you look on the crops page, you will see information on which crops earn how much profit. BUT, there's something they don't mention - Hay. Generally speaking, people only grow Hay so they can feed their livestock animals, BUT, one bale of Hay also sells for $5. Now, at a rate of 1 harvest every 3 days, that's an abysmal $1.66 per day. BUT, since Hay crops are effectively immortal as long as you leave them fully grown upon entering winter, this money is pure profit with no need for ongoing costs. However, the key sell-point of this strategy is the STAMINA needed to harvest crops. Unlike max HP, your stamina cannot be increased by any means so you have to work within those limits. Normally, harvesting a single crop takes one action, which consumes a set amount of stamina. This limits the amount of crop you can harvest each day. It's why you don't want to schedule more than ~250 crops for a single days harvest, and that assumes you don't need to feed many animals, don't have any plants to water, don't have any hay to harvest, etc. Technically, by pre-starving over-eating and over-drinking, you might harvest 350 a day, but that's pushing it to the utmost limit. Hay on the other hand, has no cleanup, requires no watering, and most importantly, can be harvested in multiples with upgraded sickles. With an Iron Sickle, (light adventuring or low price), you can harvest 3 at a time, bumping it up to $5 per stamina point per day. If you have a Diamond Sickle, (expensive in shop, or crafted with heavy adventuring) you can harvest 6 Hay per swing, putting you at $10 per stamina point per day. And since you don't have to worry about end-of-season time limits, you can have 3 lots of hay which you harvest in an unending 3-day cycle. (Barring winter, of course) A final bonus is that Hay is easier to manage as far as inventory slots are concerned. Unlike normal crops which have a limit of 4 per inventory/backpack slot, Hay can be stacked 999 per slot. This means you'll run out of room far less often, if at all, when harvesting hay. Implementing this strategy is simple - clear your farm and simply plant Hay EVERWHERE, leaving space for your house with its bed, anvil, chests etc. Once you run out of room, strip-mine the wilderness and turn that into farmland too (by placing dirt onto grass then hoeing it). Find out where monsters spawn and put 4 blocks around each spawn if you want to be left alone. Make sure every swing of your sickle will harvest the maximum harvestable amount of hay. (so don't make 2x2s or something like that if you have an iron+ sickle) If you have a Diamond Sickle, all hayfields should be either 6 wide or 6 long. This strategy works well up to level 8 wilderness. Once knights start appearing, you'll probably want to space to run around and kite them since you can't kill them in one hit and they can walk through walls. However, if you have the main farm and 7 wilderness screens filled with hayfields, you've probably got more than you can harvest even if all you did was harvest non-stop.